


Agent Ten Thirty-One

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Guns, Home Invasion, Invasion, Kidnapping, M/M, Slavery, War, mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Years have passed since Leo passed away, but Otabek is still living as if it were yesterday.  Having been in the field since then, Madam Director recalls him to headquarters for a new mission.“Now what do you want?”“I see time hasn’t healed any wounds, but I have a mission that might,”she started,“There’s a trafficking ring in South Africa that we need to infiltrate.  I want to team you up with a liaison.  One of ours has been loosely working with them, so we have an in.  We just need someone on the ground with this agent.”“I don’t have time nor the patience to play babysitter, Madam,” Otabek said.“This agent has proven themselves capable in many situations, I just need a little more muscle for the job,”she said.“Right.  Where do I meet this agent?”“I want you to come back to headquarters,”the director instructed,“We can go over details and you can come up with a plan of action with them.”“With all due respect, I’m not leaving until you tell me who it is, Madam Director,” he argued.“Yuri Plisetsky.”





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I have been kicking this series around since January and finally decided to set it free. This is the continuation of [Agent Twelve Twenty-Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653957/chapters/21810518). If you haven't read that one, a lot of this one is not going to make much sense. I strongly urge you to read that one as well.
> 
> This fic is not based in reality whatsoever. Some parts of it may seem stereotypical, but it's sticking to a sensationalized spy story. I wanted to make that clear up front. If something is accurate, I will mention that in the notes. But everything else is purely fictional.
> 
> This chapter sets up the rest of the story and hopefully gives you Otabek's frame of mind. It's part of his backstory that will become obvious as time passes. Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Stay quiet, Beka.  Stay quiet as a mouse.”

He could tell by the tone of his mother’s voice she was terrified, but if he had to admit it, so was he.  The explosions in his neighborhood had grown louder as they neared his home.  The shouting in the street became frequent along with the rat-tat-tat of semi-automatic rifle fire.  His father had ventured outside hours ago but hadn’t returned as of yet. 

As time passed, Otabek’s mother became increasingly frantic.  Just when the atmosphere around them became the loudest, his mother placed headphones over his ears and turned on her favorite classical composition.  The blaring of violins filled his ears for what seemed an eternity.  She eventually ripped them off Otabek’s head and dashed into the bedroom closet with him in her arms. 

“Momma,” he whispered into her ear, hoping she could hear him over the surrounding chaos, “What’s happening?  Where’s Poppa?”

“Quiet, Beka.”

She clamped a hand over his mouth when the front door of their home flung open, bouncing loudly off the wall.  He looked up into her frightened eyes and felt her body shaking as she held tightly to him.  Making sounds of protest, Otabek squirmed enough to pull away from her and fell back into the wall.  Footsteps became louder as they drew near the bedroom.  The door to the closet flew open, and Otabek watched as his mother’s face paled in abject fear.  He couldn’t understand her through her tears, but he knew she was pleading with the man holding a large gun.  Instead of listening to her, he held a smaller gun up to her head and squeezed the trigger once. 

“Momma?” he asked, watching her slump to the floor, “Momma?”

Otabek didn’t feel himself yanked off the floor and pulled away, he only focused on his mother’s lifeless eyes.  He tried to wiggle free, but it was of no use.  Reaching out to his mother one final time, he screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

“Momma!”

 

* * *

 

Otabek had no more tears left. 

His life had changed in such a short period of time though it seemed like forever.  Following being ripped from his mother’s embrace, he was taken to the enemy’s camp near his town.  It had fallen to the invaders earlier in the day.  On the way out of the city, Otabek saw the streets littered with bodies.  Some he recognized, but most he didn’t.  He was indifferent to them as he tried to process the trauma his mind was undertaking, but then his gaze fell on his father.  He was leaning against a wall with many crimson spots staining his shirt.  He tried to get his father’s attention, but he wouldn’t wake up.

Once they reached the camp, he was thrown into a dog crate and given a bottle of dirty water.  He was too numb to cry, too broken to whine.  He couldn’t comprehend that his parents wouldn’t come to his rescue.  Taking the end of his shirt, he rubbed it softly against his nose to calm himself, eventually falling into a fitful sleep. 

When he woke, the camp was bustling with activity. While he didn’t understand most of the chatter around him, he did pick up some broken Kazakh mentioning slavers.  Otabek overheard his parents speak of slavers often and learned they were a terrifying part of their new reality.  Otabek’s father promised to keep him safe.

But his father had let him down.

Otabek tried to keep his eyes down when men in expensive suits strolled past the rows of cages.  He didn’t want to draw attention to himself for fear of being hurt.  He tried to ease his fears by rubbing his nose with his shirt, but all he wanted was his mother.

“This one,” a man said, pointing at the cage Otabek was in.

Cowering into the corner, Otabek whimpered when the soldier pulled him out by his hair.  He was too afraid to scream, fought to not run off.  When the man grabbed his chin and moved his head, Otabek felt tears sting his eyes.  The man slapped his cheek and Otabek felt the hot tears slip down.

“Men don’t cry,” the man said, kneeling in front of him, “Remember that.”

Otabek nodded quickly and sniffled before wiping the tears from his eyes.  He wanted nothing more than to mourn the loss of his parents along with his town, but he had to look out for himself now.  He owed it to his parents to stay alive, knowing that is what they wanted most.

Otabek vowed that day never to cry again.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how he stepped into the same nightmare, but a week after being sold into slavery the compound was attacked.  The sounds and flashes in the night were worse than what he remembered from the invasion of his town.  He was terrified this time, being stuck in a cell.  He was trapped and was certain he was on death’s doorstep.  His thought was reaffirmed when the warden in charge of the slaves came into the hallway and began summarily executing the slaves.  His heart raced and he began to cry, thinking there had to have been more than his short seven years on the planet. 

The gunshots came closer before they suddenly ceased.  Otabek crept toward the door of the cell, afraid of what he would see.  A pool of blood began forming just outside the cell, but a woman shielded him from the source.

“Hello, little one,” she said, smiling softly at him, “I’m Imilia Trevisani.  What’s your name?”

“O-Otabek,” he stammered.

“I wish it were under better circumstances, but it’s a pleasure to meet you, Otabek.  How about we get you out of there?” Imilia asked.

After nodding his head, Imilia told him to back up and cover his ears.  He watched her pull out a small pistol and shoot the lock of the door.  Once it swung open, she stepped inside and walked toward Otabek slowly.

“Are you ready, Otabek?” she asked, gingerly holding a hand out to him.

Deciding to trust her, Otabek placed her hand in his and followed her out of the cell.  Though she tried to keep his attention focused on her, Otabek realized something by the time they made it outside the building.

He was the only one in the cells left alive.

 

* * *

 

“Well, this sucks.”

Otabek held his best friend as he coughed a fine mist of blood.  His eyes ventured down Leo’s body, seeing the dark red spread along his jacket.  Otabek knew Leo only had moments left before he met his maker, and it tore at him he was the reason Leo was dying.  He would never hear the story that Leo thought would put him on top regarding their contest of the most harrowing mission.  He’d never hang out with him at the bar when they met up in some random city around the world.  He’d never get to vent about what was bothering him ever again.

He’d never see Leo again.

“Hey buddy, you know what?” Leo asked, choking seconds later.

“What’s that?”

“This is your fault,” Leo said, his lifeless eyes fixed on Otabek but his mouth still moving, “If your gun hadn’t jammed, I’d still be alive.”

“I tried my best, Leo,” Otabek whispered, his body shaking from the truth of Leo’s words.

“Your best isn’t enough.  It’s never enough,” he said before going silent for eternity.

“It never is,” Otabek mumbled to himself.

 

* * *

 

He shot upright in bed, his chest heaving with exertion.  The nightmares were coming more frequently and Otabek was baffled.  No anniversaries were coming up and nothing had triggered them, so he was left wondering why they chose to plague him once again.  Shaking his head and running his hands over his face, Otabek sighed and reached for the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand.

It had been nearly two years since Leo’s death, but the loss was fresh as if it was yesterday. Leo had been his best friend and he felt lost without him, but there was nothing he could do about it.  He thought he had moved on but thought wrong when the nightmare returned.  He knew it was his fault his friend was gone and not a day went by that he didn’t berate himself for it. 

He had stuck around long enough for the Le Serpent case to be closed then went back undercover.  He did his best when he was within the enemy’s organization, deceiving them by earning their trust before betraying them.  He used to do it to save the world as a whole, but now he did it out of spite.

Madam Director wasn’t pleased with the times he dropped off the radar and chastised him each time he spoke with her, but he paid her no heed.  He did things his way and no matter the methods, he always got the outcomes she desired.  He was just waiting for the day she pulled him out of an operation and stuck him in some agency treatment center.

Not talking to Yuri was worse.  They became quite close after rescuing him from Ukraine and Yuri’s subsequent realization that Otabek had been looking out for him for years.  Yuri was there during the tough times after Leo’s death, and Otabek knew he would have never made it without him.  He felt bad about how horrible he treated Yuri, but he refused to cry. 

He hadn’t spoken to Yuri in over six months.  Yuri had tried to reach out to him, but he ignored the eventual pleas for contact.  He wanted nothing to do with the life that reminded him of all his losses.  So he continued with each day like it was his last, secretly praying it would be.

Lighting the cigarette, he took a long drag while going through the messages on his throw-away phone.  Most were from his superiors in the organization he was infiltrating, but one caught his interest.  It was from someone he hadn’t given the number to, but he wasn’t surprised he was hearing from them.

“Ten Thirty-One checking in.  Verification phi iota sigma.  Madam Director please,” he said after dialing the number.

 _“She’s in with the board, Ten Thirty-One,”_ the secretary informed him, _“Would you like me to have you return your call?”_

“Listen here,” he growled into the phone, “She’s the one that contacted me, so you better put her on the phone now or so help me—”

 _“Is that any way to threaten your auntie?”_ the director asked.

“Madam.”

 _“I don’t care how close we are, Ten Thirty-One, but I will not have you threatening my staff.  Do I make myself clear?”_ she questioned.

“Crystal,” he said, “Now what do you want?”

 _“I see time hasn’t healed any wounds, but I have a mission that might,”_ she started, _“There’s a trafficking ring in South Africa that we need to infiltrate.  I want to team you up with a liaison.  One of ours has been loosely working with them, so we have an in.  We just need someone on the ground with this agent.”_

“I don’t have time nor the patience to play babysitter, Madam,” Otabek said.

 _“This agent has proven themselves capable in many situations, I just need a little more muscle for the job,”_ she said.

“Right.  Where do I meet this agent?”

 _“I want you to come back to headquarters,”_ the director instructed, _“We can go over details and you can come up with a plan of action with them.”_

“With all due respect, I’m not leaving until you tell me who it is, Madam Director,” he argued.

_“Yuri Plisetsky.”_

“Absolutely not!” Otabek barked, hurtling out of bed, “He isn’t a field agent!”

 _“You haven’t been around in a while, Altin,”_ she said, _“Things change.”_

“No, I’m not babysitting Plisetsky,” he countered.

 _“This isn’t negotiable.  I’ll see you at oh eight hundred the day after tomorrow,”_ the director declared, _“Good day, Ten Thirty-One.”_


	2. Jaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's true feelings come to light when he and Yuri land in Johannesburg.
> 
>  
> 
> “I want you to study your cover until you can recite it in your sleep,” Otabek started when he noticed Yuri next to him, “I want to know everything I can about you without any suspicion. Understood?”
> 
> “Yeah,” Yuri said, “I’m really excited to work with you. It’ll be like old times.”
> 
> “Let’s get one thing straight,” Otabek said, spinning on his heel to face him, “I’m not here to protect you. I’m not here to save your ass. I’m not here to be your friend. We’re on a mission and that’s it.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a few hints of why Otabek behaves the way he is, but will be delved into even more in further chapters. Just remember a lot of what happened in Agent Twelve Twenty-Five will come to light in this fic as well. If you haven't read that one, I urge you to do so.
> 
> Remember I am taking artistic liberty with the locations, though some things will be accurate, such as the climate and languages in Johannesburg. If there are significant notes regarding location, I'll leave them here.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading, hope you like it and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

The flight back to headquarters was long, and Otabek’s mood plunged further into darkness.  He wanted to remain in the field as far away from those that served as a reminder of his former life.  He wasn’t the person he was two years ago and didn’t wish to mingle with his co-workers from the past.

The plane landed just as people would be filing into the office, much to his perturbation.  Otabek hoped they’d arrive in the middle of the night, but a storm over the middle of the African continent grounded them for a few hours.  He grabbed his bag, thinking he had to make the best of the situation.

After going through the security checkpoint, Otabek headed for the administration offices.  Several people greeted him, but he ignored all of them.  He was there to do a job, not exchange idle pleasantries.  Judging by the stares, they were shocked by his behavior.

When he reached the director’s office, he strode past her secretary, waltzing into her office without invitation.  The woman behind the desk was startled, but anger tainted her eyes within seconds. 

“Altin, what in God’s name do you think you’re doing?” she seethed.

“You wished to see me, well here I am,” he replied.

“You saunter in here without so much as a how do you do.  This is not the way I raised you, child,” Imilia chided.

“No, you raised me to be a killer,” Otabek countered, ignoring the narrowing of her eyes, “I’m here.  What is this mission I had to fly here for?”

“Let me call Plisetsky.”

“I still think you’re wasting yours and my time,” Otabek muttered.

“That’s enough!” she yelled, slamming her hand on her desk, “I have tried to be patient and understanding.  I have tried to give you space and let you come to terms with what’s going on in your head on your own, but this is ridiculous.  I think it’s time to shape up or ship out, Otabek.”

Otabek pursed his lips as he stared at her, knowing that if he uttered a word he’d be in the brig within a matter of seconds.  Although it was his lifestyle and occupation that left him the jaded wreck he was, he needed it, craved it.  He didn’t know what he’d do without it nor did he want the opportunity to find out.

“Fine,” he said, plopping into a chair across from the desk.

Madam Director ignored the glare he shot her and picked up her phone, calling Yuri into her office.  Otabek didn’t see him when he came in, but guessed he was outside waiting within seconds of his arrival.  Yuri entered the office moments later, but Otabek didn’t acknowledge his presence until he was standing next to him. 

He was shocked by how much Yuri had changed.  He had grown taller, his hair longer.  His fashion sense hadn’t changed, choosing to don a tiger-striped hoodie along with a pair of ratty jeans.  That’s not what astonished Otabek, however.  He had become more muscular to the point of being defined.  Otabek found himself mildly attracted to him but quashed the notion immediately.

“Hey, Otabek,” he said, smiling as he held out his hand.

Otabek looked down at his hand for a second before turning his attention back to the director.  He didn’t want to be on friendly terms with Yuri any longer.  He didn’t want to be responsible for him but had no choice in the matter.  Listening to the exasperated sigh from Yuri, he waited for him to sit in the chair before speaking again.

“Now that we’re both here,” he started, “What was so important to pull me off my mission?  We deal with traffickers all the time.  Why is this time any different?”

“They have Phichit,” she stated, watching Otabek’s eyes grow.

“What?”

Phichit was one of the few he stayed in contact with until recently.  The jovial man bolstered his spirits when he thought he was in the midst of insanity.  The knowledge he was being held by the enemy alarmed him.

“They have Phichit,” she reiterated, “This trafficking ring is more brazen than any other we have dealt with before.  The body count is mounting between those abducted along with informants and the unfortunate souls working for them.  We need an in physically, but one that won’t arouse suspicion.  Otabek, you’re already familiar with one of their lieutenants.”

“Who?” he inquired.

“Hassan Al-Habib.  He left his terrorist cell to liaison with this group.  He heads the laundering division,” Imilia explained.

“Laundering?” Otabek asked.

“They have a legitimate company front,” Yuri chimed in, “Martin Holdings, based out of Johannesburg, South Africa.  They’re a financial investment corporation, but we’ve tied them to the trafficking operation.”

“How big are we talking?” Otabek asked, looking at Yuri for the first time.

“We have never seen a larger nor intricate organization like this,” he said.

“Madam Director, with all due respect, I don’t think Yuri is cut out for this,” Otabek said, ignoring Yuri’s protests, “I request to decline this mission.  I told you I’m not babysitting him.”

“Request denied, Altin.  You’ll have to learn to work together,” she said.

“Madam, I think your judgment is flawed in this matter,” Otabek continued, ignoring her decree, “Finer agents than Yuri have lost their lives in the field, and this is the largest operation we’ve seen?”

“Request denied,” she repeated, locking challenging gazes with Otabek’s.

They spent the next three hours going over the ins and outs of the mission and what they could expect.  Otabek wanted to be sure they were prepared for any possible scenario, so he asked a plethora of questions.  Once they were finished, Otabek stood up so quickly his chair tipped and fell to the floor.  Ignoring it, he stomped out of the office.

“I’m sorry, Madam Director,” Yuri said, picking the chair up.

“It’s not your fault, child,” she said, walking around the desk and cupping his cheek, “Take care of yourself.”

After nodding, he took his leave and caught up with Otabek.  He was marching down the hallway and Yuri had to jog to catch up with him.

“I want you to study your cover until you can recite it in your sleep,” Otabek started when he noticed Yuri next to him, “I want to know everything I can about you without any suspicion. Understood?”

“Yeah,” Yuri said, “I’m really excited to work with you.  It’ll be like old times.”

“Let’s get one thing straight,” Otabek said, spinning on his heel to face him, “I’m not here to protect you.  I’m not here to save your ass.  I’m not here to be your friend. We’re on a mission and that’s it.”

Yuri was taken aback by his brash attitude.  He had always viewed Otabek as his savior and was looking forward to being teamed up with him, but here he was doing the exact opposite.  Yuri knew Otabek took Leo’s death hard but figured he’d be over it.  He didn’t expect him to be this brusque.

“I can hold my own,” Yuri stated, his jaw jutting in defiance.

“That remains to be seen.  Be ready to leave in four hours,” Otabek said.

Turning toward the elevator, Otabek didn’t see the pain on Yuri’s face as he walked away.

 

* * *

 

Yuri’s opinion of the mission changed rather quickly after speaking with Otabek.  He had been looking forward to it since the director mentioned it to him, eager to see his guardian angel.  He had talked to him a mere six months ago, and while he could tell Otabek had changed since Leo died, he wasn’t this despondent.  The knowledge that they wouldn’t be rekindling their friendship bothered Yuri more than he’d admit.

He was ready just in time to catch the helicopter.  He greeted Otabek but frowned when he looked away.  Determined to break through Otabek’s wall, he vowed to keep at it until he broke. 

The creaking of the rooftop door caught Yuri’s attention and he gave the director a lopsided smile when she walked toward them.  When she outstretched her arms, Yuri hugged her for everything he was worth, wanting to memorize the comfort she offered him in case it was the last time he’d see her.  When they pulled apart, her eyes were shimmering with tears.

“Take care of yourself, Yuri,” she said, “I feel like I’m sending my child off to war.”

“Almost,” Yuri replied, trying to fight the emotion welling within him, “I’ll make you proud, Auntie.”

“Otabek,” she said, smiling at him, “Take care of yourself.  I’ll worry about both of you until this mission is complete.  Remember, locate and secure the whereabouts of Phichit, extract him and then take down the ring.”

“Like I’d forget,” he sneered, “Don’t bother worrying about me.  I can take care of myself.”

Without so much as a proper goodbye, Otabek climbed into the helicopter and put his headset on, effectively ignoring the director and Yuri.  Feeling uncertain, Yuri knew he needed to bring up his hesitations with the director.

“Madam, are you sure this is a good idea?” he questioned, “He obviously doesn’t want me here.”

“I need your technical expertise on the ground, Yuri.  I also need Altin’s sharpness and discretion even though his methods are questionable at times,” she replied, “Just take care of yourself and distance yourself emotionally from the mission.  You need your wits about you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Yuri said, kissing her cheek before getting into the helicopter.

As the helicopter lifted into the air, Yuri waved out the window. 

“Take care, my children,” Madam Director murmured, waving at the retreating aircraft.

 

* * *

 

The ride to the plane took approximately an hour and Otabek grilled Yuri on his cover along with satellite cells of the ring.  He learned there were divisions in Australia, Russia, China and the United States.  Otabek was concerned at the breadth the organization covered, but couldn’t let his fear show.  The last thing he needed was a frantic rookie on his hands.

They took off from a nearby airstrip in a smaller plane to meet up with a larger cargo aircraft in Cairo.  It had been a long time since he’d flown in one with Yuri, and he hoped it didn’t bring back bad memories of Ukraine.  Yuri seemed not to notice judging by his cheerful attitude.  Otabek found it annoying, but chose to ignore him yet again.

After an eight hour flight with a brief in-air refuel, they made it to Johannesburg.  Disembarking from the plane, Yuri was shocked at how warm it was for winter.  He had expected chilly breezes and frigid temperatures, but it was spring weather to him.  He made a note to shop for appropriate clothing considering what he had packed would prove to be too warm for the climate.

Otabek seemed to fit in flawlessly.  The many different languages being spoken around him along with the different ethnicities didn’t phase him.  He ignored the hawkers outside their hotel room, but Yuri was stopped by a group of men.  When Otabek realized Yuri was gone, he turned around, glared at the men and tugged on Yuri’s jacket.  The last thing they needed was to be noticed by any of the locals, knowing it could jeopardize their mission.

“Lesson number one, always keep going,” Otabek muttered, “You never stop.”

“They blocked my way,” Yuri argued.

“You never stop,” Otabek repeated through gritted teeth.

They checked into their room and Otabek called in to headquarters, advising them of their arrival.  He requested a callback from the director since Yuri had an encounter with the hawkers.  Knowing one simple mistake could bring their assignment crashing down upon them, he needed to come up with alternate lodgings.

Madam Director called within the hour and approved their relocation.  She informed Otabek there was a safe house approximately ten miles from where they presently were, telling them an operative would meet them there and brief them on the area.  When Otabek started refusing the agent, the director cut him off and told him to resign himself to the fact this was the way it was going to be.  Otabek quickly ended the call after that.

After renting a motorcycle, Otabek retrieved Yuri from the room along with their meager belongings.  Not bothering to check out of the seedy hotel, Otabek led Yuri to the back alley and helped him climb on the bike.  Once both were settled, Otabek revved the engine and took off, winding his way through the city streets like a maniac.  Yuri swore he felt his life flash before his eyes multiple times.

The neighborhood of the safe house was worse than the one they had just left.  While he didn’t show it, Yuri was apprehensive about staying in the area.  The only thing that calmed him was he was with the best operative Interglobal currently had.  Even though Otabek vowed he wasn’t going to protect him, Yuri counted on him to keep their surroundings as safe as possible.

“Hey you two,” a feminine voice sounded on a speaker when they buzzed the door, “Long time no see.”

“Not in the mood for this, Mila,” Otabek growled, “Let us in.”

The door opened moments later with the redhead beaming at them, hugging Yuri the moment he stepped into the dismal front room.  The house wasn’t much better than the hotel room, but it was laden with the latest technology that could come in useful as their mission progressed.

“Why don’t you go see if anything new has come across the line,” Otabek suggested, “Cover our tracks from the other hotel as well.”

“They won’t even know we were there,” Yuri promised, grinning wickedly before disappearing into the room.

“How are you holding up?” Mila asked, giving him a sympathetic grimace.

Mila was the only one that knew exactly how he felt, having her fiancée, Sara, murdered before her eyes just short of a year ago.  They had commiserated at some foreign bar neither remembered, getting drunk out of their minds and lamenting their terrible luck.  They kept in contact even when Otabek disappeared off the map, though he made her promise to tell everyone she hadn’t heard from him.  She was more than happy to oblige, knowing he had plenty of demons to work through.

“I don’t want anything to happen to him, Mila,” Otabek professed, “I’ve kept away to keep him safe.  Do you know how many outfits have him on their radar?  They don’t know who he is, they just know how he operates.  I can’t have his death on my conscience as well.  I’m supposed to keep him safe.”

“So that’s why you’re acting like the biggest asshole known to man?” she inquired, smirking when Otabek flinched, “Madam Director called, said you were acting like a bear with a bee up its ass.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” he mumbled, “I don’t want this mission.”

“You don’t have a choice, Altin,” Mila reminded him, “Just suck it up, do your job and wrap it up as quickly as you can.  Keep your wits about you and everyone will stay safe.”

Otabek nodded and set about unpacking his gear, making a detailed list of everything he’d brought with him along with the items he needed to pick up from local suppliers.  He needed to find the equipment soon since time was of the essence.  The ring had a tendency to execute agents from foreign lands and he didn’t want the same happening to Phichit. 

“Hey, you might want to come here for a minute!” Yuri yelled from the other room.

Otabek closed the lid of the trunk holding his weapons before joining Yuri and Mila.  Mila was leaning over Yuri, paying close attention to the screen in front of him.  Walking behind him, Otabek peered at the display.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Last known location of Phichit,” Yuri said, “We think he checked in moments before he was abducted, and this proves he was.  Watch.”

Otabek kept his eyes fixed on the grainy surveillance video.  When Phichit came into view, his heart skipped a beat because he didn’t know what his current status was.  It wore on his nerves that Phichit could be tortured or killed, but he needed to put his personal feelings aside.

They watched Phichit walk toward his rental car before four masked men came up behind him. Once they reached him, a fight ensued.  Phichit took two men out but fell to his knees when he was shot in the leg.  Wincing when he saw one of the assailants punch Phichit unconscious, Otabek knew they had less time than he originally thought.

“We need to find out where he is now,” he stated.

“I’m waiting for updates from head—” Yuri began before getting cut off.

“You don’t have time!” Otabek roared, “This is not some random kidnapping.  He was marked, they knew exactly who he was.  Work your magic or something. We need to find him now!”

Exiting the room, Otabek grabbed the satellite phone and apprised headquarters of their new findings.  While he was advised to exercise extreme caution, he snarled at the operator, telling him he knew how to do his job.  Slamming the phone down, he sat on the couch, trying to devise a plan on how to free Phichit.

“What are you thinking?” Mila asked when she came into the room.

“We need to sneak in and make it as quiet as possible, and I’m going to need your help,” Otabek replied, “You know there’s going to be a high body count.”

“I figured, but I’ve got your back.  The question is do you have mine?” she questioned.

“I can do my job,” he stated tersely.

“Otabek, you haven’t been worth shit in multiple agent operations since Leo died.  Do you think he’d want you to do this to yourself?”

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about,” he said, standing up to go into the kitchen.

“Did I come in at a bad time?” Yuri asked, walking into the room apprehensively.

“What did you find out?” Otabek inquired, ignoring his question.

Yuri sat on the couch and relayed the information he found in a short period of time.  He tracked through traffic cameras to an abandoned warehouse located just out of town.  He accessed the rudimentary security system the warehouse had and saw several cages holding people, but didn’t see Phichit. 

“That doesn’t mean he’s not there,” Mila said, “Good work, Yuri.”

“Thanks,” he replied, smiling from her praise.

“Just because you did one thing doesn’t mean you’re hot shit, Plisetsky,” Otabek said, “Anyone at Interglobal could have done this.”

“It would have taken them five times longer,” Yuri retorted, feeling anger bubble up in him, “Cut me some slack.  This is my first field mission, and I’m doing the best I can.”

“What happens when your best isn’t enough?” Otabek asked, leaning over and getting in Yuri’s face, “What happens when someone dies because of you.”

Yuri’s eyes widened and words failed him as Otabek’s question sunk in.  He never thought of anyone’s life in his hands, but Phichit’s was at this moment.  Ignoring Mila’s and Otabek’s conversation, Yuri excused himself and went into the room he’d be sharing with Otabek.  Sitting on one of the single beds, Yuri began to shake not only from Otabek’s proclamation but from his attitude toward him.  He had counted on Otabek’s friendship to help him ease into the mission, but he was acting worse than Seung-Gil in Hong Kong.  He didn’t know how he was going to get through the mission if Otabek kept behaving as he was now.

“May I speak to Madam Director,” Yuri asked after dialing the number on his satellite phone.

He waited several minutes for her to come to the phone.  He could hear Otabek and Mila having an argument though they tried to keep the volume down.  He knew they didn’t want him overhearing, and it only increased his discomfort.

_“Yuri?”_

“Madam Director, I humbly request to be called back to headquarters,” he pleaded.

_“What’s going on?”_

Yuri informed her of Otabek’s demeanor since they arrived in Johannesburg and how everything he did was a mistake or not good enough.  He relayed the last conversation he had with him, trying to keep his voice from shaking.  When he finished speaking, he silently prayed he had made his case and would be on the next flight out.

 _“Child, I need you there,”_ she said, tone sympathetic, _“If things don’t improve between you and Otabek by next week, I’ll pull you out.   Please try your best to make this work, Yuri.”_

“I’ll try,” he whispered, “Thank you for your time, Madam Director.”

After saying his goodbyes, Yuri pressed the end button and laid down on the mattress.  He remembered the calm and patient Otabek of two years ago, before Leo had been killed.  They talked for hours about dreams for their lives, things they enjoyed and what they wanted to do after the mission involving Le Serpent.  They promised to maintain their friendship no matter what, and it tore at Yuri’s heart that Otabek wasn’t keeping his end of the bargain.

Tears slipping down his cheeks, Yuri rolled over and closed his eyes, hoping that a night’s sleep would take the pain and doubt away from him.

 


	3. Beyond Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time comes when Yuri has to put his cover in practice, but will anxiety get the better of him?
> 
> The revolving door had security beyond it and Yuri grew nervous. Patting his back pocket for his wallet, Yuri looked up when Otabek fished it out of his jacket.
> 
> “Deep breath, Yuri,” he said, “You got this.”
> 
> Yuri nodded but didn’t trust himself to say a word. He was growing nauseous as the time to play his part neared. He hoped he didn’t mess it up. He hoped he didn’t blow it for Otabek. He hoped he walked out of there alive.
> 
> “Deep breaths,” Otabek repeated, “You’re turning green.”
> 
> “I’m nervous,” Yuri croaked.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a LONG time since I've updated this and for that, I apologize. Writer's block is a demon, but I think I'm finally starting to emerge from it. Cross your fingers!
> 
> There really aren't any notes to this one. Everything is self-explanatory. Beware there's a somewhat gruesome scene at the end, so if you can't handle gore I suggest you not read it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think and hope you enjoy it!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.io/paxohana). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

Yuri awoke to the sounds of vehicles honking in the street along with agitated yells of those on the sidewalk.  It was different than the quiet compound he was used to, and he was surprised he slept amidst all the noise.  Looking at the other side of the room, his shoulders wilted.

Otabek hadn’t been to bed at all that night.

The bed was as neat as it was yesterday.  Yuri got up and felt the mattress, sighing when the coldness registered on his fingertips.  He hoped that Otabek had gotten over him tagging along on the mission, but he knew it was too lofty of a wish.

Venturing into the common room, Yuri saw Otabek hunched over the screen of his laptop.  He was tapping furiously on the keyboard, his brows knit in consternation.  Yuri could only hope he hadn’t heard bad news during the night.

“Good morning,” Yuri said, trying to appear cheerful despite the thundering of his anxious heart.

“Good, you’re up,” Otabek said, spinning the laptop around so he could see it, “Who wrote this cover?”

“Madam Director did,” he replied, “We worked on it the day before you returned to the compound.”

“This is the fakest bullshit I’ve seen in my life!” Otabek exclaimed angrily, “You’re going to get caught with this, so let’s revise it.  Sit down.”

Yuri did as he was told, trying to ignore Otabek’s brashness first thing in the morning.  Looking up when he felt a nudge on his shoulder, Yuri thanked Mila for the cup of coffee and returned her sympathetic gaze. 

“First of all, your name isn’t Dmitri Yarokov.  That’s too Russian. We don’t want to use the same country that you’re from as a cover,” Otabek said.

“Well, what else am I supposed to be beside Russian?” Yuri inquired.

“I don’t know,” Otabek said, his eyes scanning the room as he thought, “What about Estonian?  The accents are similar.”

“I guess.  Do you think Madam Director will mind?”

“She gives us the liberty to modify our cover as needed,” Mila interjected.

Yuri nodded and listened to Otabek tear apart every aspect of the cover he and the director had put together.  His age wasn’t appropriate, his employment was practically unheard of in South Africa.  But his reason for being here was the worst.

“You’re my cousin?  Why in God’s name would my cousin be here?” Otabek asked, glaring at Yuri.

“That’s the only connection we could think of,” Yuri offered.

“This won’t work. It needs to be believable,” he said, tapping his lower lip as he thought, “You’re my lover.”

“What?” Yuri squawked.

“You heard me,” Otabek said, staring him dead in the eyes, “You’re my lover.  You don’t have a job, you don’t really have a reason to be here, and you stick out like a sore thumb.  You’re my lover.”

“I don’t know about that,” he said hesitantly, holding out his hands, “How am I supposed to play that off?”

“I don’t know, figure it out,” Otabek said, “If you have a problem with it, we can always ship you back home to Auntie Imelia.”

“No,” Yuri growled, squaring his shoulders and staring daggers through Otabek, “I can do this.”

“Good.”

The rest of the morning was spent drilling Yuri about his revised cover.  He did well according to Mila, but Otabek insisted he go over it again and again.  They had been at it for four hours when Yuri fell back into the chair and pushed his hands through his hair.

“My head is swimming,” he complained.

“Otabek,” Mila began, “give him a break.”

“Fine,” Otabek said, standing and disappearing into the communications room.

Yuri sighed and looked at the door that Otabek had just slammed.  He wondered if he’d ever get his friend back, but that hope was going dim.  Looking at the floor in front of him, he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Give him some time,” Mila said, smiling sadly at him, “He’s got a lot of demons to work through.”

“I know, but he was doing so well up until six months ago,” Yuri said, “Then he just fell off the face of the earth.”

“Give it time,” she repeated.

Yuri nodded and thanked her, getting up to return to his room.  He needed to shower and change before they left for the afternoon.  Otabek had to check in with his new employer, and he was adamant Yuri come along with him.  Yuri was prepared to balk at the idea, but the glare Otabek sent him quashed it.

He was almost finished with his shower when he heard banging on the door.  He knew Otabek was on the other side, but he couldn’t make out his shouts.  Hastily rinsing the rest of the soap from his body, Yuri shut the taps off and opened the curtain.

“What?” he asked.

“Be ready in twenty,” Otabek yelled from behind the door, “We’re already running late as it is.”

Yuri rolled his eyes at Otabek’s attempt of a subtle guilt trip.  Though he counted Otabek among his closest friends, Yuri was tired of his attitude and didn’t want to be around him for any longer than necessary.  It hurt as well, seeing their friendship reduced to barely civil conversation. 

He dressed quickly, choosing the grungiest outfit he could scrounge up.  He had packed a little of everything and thought this would be perfect for Otabek’s ‘lover’ persona.  Walking into the common room, Yuri stopped when he saw Otabek.

Otabek was dressed in a sweater with a button up shirt under it.  Dress pants clung to his backside perfectly and draped down his legs.  When Otabek saw him, he frowned in annoyance.

“Go change,” Otabek ordered.

“Come on.  I’m the unemployed loser lover,” Yuri said, “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

“Find something nicer.  You have five minutes or I pick out your clothes, got it?”

Yuri huffed and spun on his heel, disappearing into the bedroom.  Otabek shook his head while he put cufflinks on, flinching when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You need to give him a break or you’re going to lose him forever,” Mila said quietly.

“He needs to realize I know what I’m doing,” Otabek said tersely, “I’m trying to keep him from being made or killed.”

“Then tell him,” she urged.

“I can’t.  If he goes soft because he’s worried about me, he’s going to die,” Otabek said, staring her straight in the eyes, “Don’t you say a word to him either, got it?”

Mila sighed and nodded her head.  Otabek knew she didn’t agree with him, but this was his mission and he called the shots. He was going through last minute details regarding the job he was taking on when Yuri walked into the room.

Otabek felt his mouth water when he saw the emerald green dress shirt along with dark jeans on Yuri.  He had always thought Yuri held a modicum of attraction, but the way he looked right now was testing Otabek’s resolve.  Snorting derisively, Otabek returned to the tablet in front of him.

“That’s a little better,” he said.

Yuri harrumphed and stalked into the kitchen to search for something to eat.  He was ignoring Otabek’s rambling, but when the refrigerator door slammed shut, Yuri glared at him.

“Did you hear anything I just said?” Otabek asked.

“Not really,” Yuri replied.

“When we get to Martin Holdings, you stick to me like a bad habit, got it?” Otabek said, “I’ll be meeting with one of the key players of the trafficking ring, and I don’t need you messing it up.  Say nothing.  If he asks you something, look at me and I’ll answer for you.”

“Got it.”

“I’ve recently transferred from Uganda.  You wanted to join me, so I requested to be moved to South Africa,” Otabek said, “You’ve been here for two days now and are getting your bearings.  If he gets suspicious, you get nervous around new people.”

“Got it,” Yuri repeated.

“If you mess this up and our cover is blown, we’re fucked.  It’s over. No saving Phichit. Understand?” Otabek asked, staring at Yuri with all the seriousness he could muster.

“Yeah,” Yuri said.

“Let’s get this show on the road then,” Otabek said, heading for the front door.

Yuri followed him and was shocked by the abrupt change in his demeanor.  Otabek held the door for him and pecked his cheek as he passed.  While they walked to the bike, Otabek’s hand was on the small of Yuri’s back.  Being in such close proximity to Otabek while he was kind was almost too much for Yuri to bear.

“Hold on tight,” Otabek said, caressing Yuri’s cheek before helping him onto the bike.

“Why are you doing this?” Yuri whispered in askance.

“You never know who could be watching,” he replied, kissing Yuri softly.

Yuri reached up and touched his lips, feeling the residual tingling from the simple gesture.  He didn’t know how he would handle when Otabek returned to his usual behavior, but for now he was going to bask in this new side of him.  Leaning his head on Otabek’s back after wrapping his arms around his waist, Yuri sighed and inhaled the subtle scent of Otabek’s cologne.

“That’s good, Yuri,” he said, “Keep it up.”

Hugging Otabek tighter when the bike took off, Yuri looked up and watched the sky fly by as they wound through the heavy traffic in the streets.  He loved the freedom the motorcycle offered.  He was free to experience the world in a way he never had before.

That and he was sharing it with Otabek.

He missed the close camaraderie he shared with his friend, and now it had disappeared.  He wanted to show Otabek he was there for him, that he would always be there for him but Otabek had shut him out.  He didn’t listen to anyone any longer and didn’t care about others’ feelings.  It saddened Yuri, but he vowed not to give up on his friend.

“We’re here,” Otabek said, patting Yuri’s clasped hands on his waist.

“Oh, sorry.”

“Lost in thought?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Yuri answered.

“Don’t make it a habit,” Otabek said, “It’ll get you killed.”

Yuri sighed as a sliver of Otabek’s true personality shone through.  He hurried to follow Otabek into the building.  The revolving door had security beyond it and Yuri grew nervous.  Patting his back pocket for his wallet, Yuri looked up when Otabek fished it out of his jacket.

“Deep breath, Yuri,” he said, “You got this.”

Yuri nodded but didn’t trust himself to say a word.  He was growing nauseous as the time to play his part neared.  He hoped he didn’t mess it up.  He hoped he didn’t blow it for Otabek.  He hoped he walked out of there alive.

“Deep breaths,” Otabek repeated, “You’re turning green.”

“I’m nervous,” Yuri croaked.

Otabek took his hand and led him to a nearby bathroom.  Leading Yuri to a sink, Otabek turned the tap on and gently splashed cool water on his face and neck.  He waited for Yuri’s face to return to a healthy shade before turning the water off.

“How about you let me do the talking?” Otabek asked, pleased when Yuri nodded.

Yuri waited in a leather chair while Otabek checked in with the receptionist.  When he joined Yuri, Otabek wound his fingers through Yuri’s and squeezed gently.  Yuri knew he was playing his cover but didn’t know how to handle the mixed signals.  He needed to talk to Otabek about it, the sooner, the better.

Otabek stood when he heard his name called, Yuri looking over and seeing a man grinning in their direction.  Otabek broke out into a broad smile and walked over to him, shaking his hand enthusiastically.  Yuri stood frozen in place, unable to move because he was afraid of ruining the entire operation.  When Otabek gestured for Yuri to join him, he moved as if in a dream. He was nervous.  He was scared.

“This is my fiancé, Mykyta Kravchuk,” Otabek said, placing his hand on the small of Yuri’s back once again, “He finally decided to move in with me.”

“So this is the young man you’ve spoken so highly of for years,” the stranger said, extending a hand toward Yuri, “Abad al-Habib.  A pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Yuri said, finally finding his voice, “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“All good, I hope,” Abad said, chuckling.

“There is no good about you,” Otabek muttered, grinning when Abad broke into laughter, “Shall we get this show on the road?”

Nodding once, Abad led them to the elevator and pressed the button.  They engaged in small talk until the car arrived.  The ride up to the top floor was mostly silent, only Otabek asking who would be at the meeting.  When Abad went through the list, Yuri could feel Otabek tense beside him.  The motion unnerved him and Yuri was worried once again about ruining their mission.

The elevator arrived at their destination within moments and the doors opened.  Otabek and Yuri followed Abad through the hallway, Yuri making mental notes on the turns in case they’d have to leave in a hurry.  Once they were in the middle of the floor, Abad opened a door and ushered them into a conference room.  After brief introductions, Yuri was escorted to the waiting room.

It rankled him he wasn’t in the meeting with Otabek and the others.  He wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time didn’t.  He was afraid of learning more about the organization, but he also didn’t want to be left in the dark.  Pulling out a book he brought with him, Yuri hoped Otabek would fill him in back at the safe house.

An hour had passed and Otabek was still in the conference room.  Yuri was growing bored with the book and waiting, so he stood and explored the floor.  People were working in the plethora of cubicles along with the windowed offices he passed.  A woman stopped him eventually and asked him if he needed help, but he declined.  He took that as his cue to return to the waiting area, but couldn’t recall the way back.  He was trying to navigate his way back when Otabek and Abad turned the corner, Otabek smiling but it not reaching his eyes. 

“Darling,” Otabek said, taking Yuri’s hand and crushing it, “I told you to wait in the lobby.”

“I’m sorry,” he replied, giving him a sickening grin, “I got bored.”

“That’s why I told you to bring a book,” Otabek said.

“Otabek,” Abad said, “It’s not a big deal.  Next time I shall arrange a tour for Mykyta.”

“That would be marvelous,” Otabek agreed, loosening his grip on Yuri’s hand.

“I should get back to work,” Abad declared, “I would like to invite you and your young man to dinner one day next week.”

“We’d be honored, but we can discuss this at a later date.”

Abad nodded and bid them a good day.  Otabek remained silent as he led Yuri toward the elevators.  Yuri could tell he wasn’t happy and knew it was due to him.  He felt like he had messed up and didn’t know how to fix it.

“What part of stay in the waiting area did you not understand?” Otabek asked when they were outside.

“I got bored!” Yuri exclaimed, “I’m not used to waiting and doing nothing.  At least give me a phone.”

“No,” Otabek said, spinning on his heel and cupping Yuri’s cheek, “You’re going to have to get used to being without your electronics while we’re out.  They’re too easily traced.”

“Not even a throwaway phone?” Yuri asked.

“No.”

Yuri glared at Otabek and lowered his hand, not wanting to be touched in such an intimate way.  He didn’t want to be confused by Otabek any longer that day and vowed they’d talk the minute they walked through the door in the house. 

Yuri didn’t enjoy the ride home as much as the first one, his thoughts clouded by unpleasantness.  His first time undercover felt like a disaster, especially when Otabek changed his name on a whim.  He’d have to get used to it and hoped he didn’t zone out when someone called it. 

“Hey,” Otabek said, Yuri finally realizing the bike had stopped, “You can let go now.”

Yuri oriented himself to his surroundings and waited for Otabek to climb off the bike.  Ignoring Otabek’s offer for help, Yuri got off the bike and walked toward the door.  He entered the passcode and walked inside the building.  Otabek followed seconds later and Yuri whirled around, hoping his anger was apparent to Otabek.

“What was that about?” Yuri asked, venom in his voice, “You act all kind and loving while hurling insults or barely understandable instructions.”

“That’s what cover is all about!” Otabek shouted, “You play a part, that’s all it is.  You never know who is watching and what they’re looking for.  You have to be in role at all times while you’re out.”

“What’s with changing my name at the last minute?”

“I told you the other name was too obvious.  You’re now Ukranian.  Get used to it,” Otabek said, walking past Yuri and lifting the sweater over his head, “I need a shower.”

“We aren’t done yet,” Yuri said, walking past Otabek and blocking the door leading to the bathroom, “I can’t handle these mixed signals.  What is it?  Are we friends? Are we not? What’s going on?”

“We are not friends,” Otabek seethed, his eyes widening he was so angry, “We’re playing a part.  That’s all it is.  If you can’t handle it, I’ll send you back to Madam Director.”

“I can handle it, damn it!” Yuri yelled, “Why in the hell do you think I can’t handle this?  It’s nothing!”

“Nothing?” Otabek asked, poison in his own voice, “Sit down.”

Yuri did as he was told and watched Otabek disappear into the bedroom, emerging minutes later with a tablet in hand.  Yuri was frightened by Otabek’s expression and didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that animosity.

“Nothing?” Otabek repeated, sliding the tablet toward Yuri, “See that girl there? She was kidnapped when she was fifteen and murdered recently.  She was only nineteen.”

Yuri looked at the picture on the tablet, feeling the contents of his stomach roil.  The young woman’s throat was slit and lifeless eyes staring at the camera.  Setting the tablet on the table in front of him, Yuri protested when Otabek picked it up and handed it back to him.

“Oh, we aren’t done yet,” Otabek said, “Not by a long shot.  That next picture is of a Swiss operative.  They found out who he was and well…you can see yourself.”

Yuri looked at the next image Otabek pulled up, tasting vomit in his mouth.  The man had been gutted, his intestines bulging out of his abdomen.  Yuri didn’t want to see this, didn’t want to know about this part of the operation.  While he knew it wasn’t pleasant, he didn’t expect this.

“This next one is brutal even for me,” Otabek revealed, “We still haven’t identified all the bodies.”

Yuri didn’t want to see the picture but he was drawn to it.  Several corpses lay on the floor, all of them with a neat bullet hole in their forehead.  Pools of blood formed near their heads and a look of fear forever frozen on their faces.

“That’s enough,” Yuri said weakly.

“We haven’t even touched the tip of the iceberg,” he said.

“Otabek—” Mila said before he interrupted her.

“No, Mila,” Otabek interjected, “He thinks it’s nothing, so he needs to learn what he’s gotten himself into.  He needs to know who and what he’s dealing with.”

“Enough,” Yuri begged.

“We haven’t gotten to our operatives yet,” Otabek said, sliding his finger along the surface of the tablet.

“I said enough!” Yuri shouted.

“If you can’t handle this,” Otabek said, his voice low in a warning, “You need to go back to headquarters now.  It’s not going to get any better or easier.”

Yuri nodded and stared at the picture again.  He felt horrible for all the people in the photo, but it was too late to save them.  The work he was assigned to do would save hundreds if not thousands of other people, along with future victims of the syndicate.  Swallowing the bile in his throat, Yuri stared at Otabek.

“I’ll deal with it,” Yuri said, resolve in his voice, “I’m here to do a job, and I’m going to do it.”

“Good,” Otabek said, nodding once at him, “Now let’s go over what they discussed in the meeting.”

Otabek relayed the information that was discussed and Yuri really felt like part of the team.  He made notes about topics to double check or infiltrate later that evening.  He listened to Mila and Otabek talk about their next plan of attack and was shocked when Otabek asked his input.

“What do you think?” Otabek inquired, “Do you think you’re up for a night out with Abad?”

“I’ll be ok as long as we can go over my cover a few times before then,” Yuri answered.

“We can do that,” he said, “We’ll have to expand on it as well.  What do you do for a living, how life is back in Ukraine, where you stayed while I was in Uganda. All that happy stuff.”

“Alright,” Yuri said, giving Otabek a half-hearted smile, “I promise you won’t be disappointed in me.”

“That remains to be seen,” Otabek replied icily.

Yuri felt his good mood deflate as he watched Otabek retreat to the bedroom and close the door behind him. He thought he was being accepted.  He thought he had proved to Otabek that he could handle whatever was thrown at him.  He knew he couldn’t see into the future, but he would give it his all during this mission.

“Don’t worry about him, Yura,” Mila said, “He’s got a lot on his mind.”

“I know, I just wish he’d let me in,” Yuri said.

“He will,” she promised, “With time.”

“I hope you’re right.”

 


End file.
